ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ben 10 mega alien/2011 Archive
This page is an '''archive.' Please do not change it.'' Restoration I tried to delete this and restore it to not list so many revisions on the home page, but it didn't work. Ignore that in the deletion log. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 23:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured Media Actually, it worked now! It's now showing "2 talk" ("3 talk" with this message). Anyway, I'd like to remove the Featured Media forum and section on the home page. Hardly anyone uses videos here. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 00:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Updates The page should be updated more, and include way more info. I can't count how many series are left off it! Not to mention the fact that the weekly alien got turned into the monthly alien due to laziness. If I could edit that page, I'd have it whipped up in no time, but since I'm not a mod, I have to remind the actual mods of their responsibilities.User:ChromastoneandTabby 00:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :You kidding? This place was a disorganized mess before I came, especially the Featured Alien. Nobody removed past nominations, making it seem like the creator renominated them. Now, it's much more organized, we have standard rules, they're enforced, and we have a newsletter. And you're supposed to ask an admin to include your series in the list. :(˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 11:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) : :This place is so good now that Roads is here. You shouldn't say things like that Chromastone, it just sounds like you're jealous! : :Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 07:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::This is a late comment, but this wiki is like the United States. It's not perfect, but it's a lot better than it used to be. ::Roads is watching yooooour . 19:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Dan 10 Can someone add it? ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 17:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) : Video Games In the videogames box I think there should be a section called "Real Video Games" it could have he BTUAM game I made and the 10th ring in it too. ET |Was |Here!!! 12:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'My signature']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'is so']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'colorful XD ']] 12:56, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :It won't be very worth it since there are only two of them right now. :THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 13:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Another Feature Forum I was on P and F fanon and I thought it was cool that they had a featured picture for each month and that we should have one, too. Pumpkinator!! Seeds and blood! 16:25, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Great idea! It will soon be implemented. :THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 14:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) When will the featured photo come, in October? Wanna See What Happens When You Hit Georock 21:44, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Series Adding Can somebody add the following series?: Mad 10, Ben 10: Ultimate Adventures, CLC, and Tennyson Force? :Added! But I thought TF was already there. Weird. :Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 13:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Can you add Jake 13, too :D ::ET |Was |Here!!! 23:59, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Polls I think we should change the polls at least once every 2 weeks. That way, users who are active at least every 2 weeks will be able to see a special poll everytime they come back here. -- :Agreed. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed (: Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 22:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Lock The homepage is available for registered users to edit, shouldn't it be locked just for admins? Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 00:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :It was, but there was little to no vandalism at all in the page history. I also did it for the Spotlight nomination. Rules say that the main page can't be admin-protected unless there's a strong history of vandalism. Besides, like I said, it's pointless to do it unless there's enough of a reason to. :Roadster (Let's talk.) 11:39, November 17, 2011 (UTC)